fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Tsukiko
__FORCETOC__ Miyuki Tsukiko '(ミヤッキー・ツァキッコー ''Miyuki Tsukiko) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is a former member of Phantom Lord. She is famous for her expertise in Sword Magic, known as the ''Dance of the Elemental Blade'' and ''Magic of the Fifth God of the Abyss: The Pentagram'', and her ability to change the color of her eyes. According to Master Makarov, Miyuki's immense strength and magic power could rival Erza Scarlet, a fellow S-Class Mage, and even Mermaid Heel's strongest mage, Kagura Mikazuchi. Appearance Miyuki is a slim, young girl with short bobby greyish white hair. Originally, her eyes are emerald in color, however, upon the usage of her magic, it changes. She has a fine body despite having small breasts. Her skin is fair in complexion but when she activates the Red Eyes, her skin become pale in color. Miyuki dons a school-uniform type of clothing. She wears long and sometimes short-sleeved blouses which is tucked in her skirt. Her skirt and vest are green in color with a black tie near the collar of her blouse. She commonly wears black shoes and white socks. Miyuki wears a black ribbon above her head which is adorned by a ribbon on top. Her guild mark is located near her left waist and is dark green in color. Personality Miyuki is often portrayed as a calm, level-headed person who seems mature in making decisions and planning strategies. She is not very talkative and rarely makes comments on a lot of situations. However, she also has a cheerful nature which she shows from time to time, especially when she is with Team Natsu. Miyuki loves to dwell in quiet and peaceful places during night time. It helps her to relax and think more clearly. Usually, she trains and meditates in a grassy field near a large cliff by the sea. There, she has a complete view of the ocean and the wide night sky. When in battle, she is at her calmest. Often doing indirect attacks than direct ones and is able to drive the enemy into their limits. On the contrary, when provoked in battle, she still remains calm but becomes berserk at the process. Miyuki seems to have a bit of sense of humor, considering her comments on rare occasions that seemingly amuses almost everyone in Fairy Tail. History During her younger years, Miyuki, together with her sister Mitsuki, were members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After their parent's death, their brother, Kei, left them. However, they were more of the hidden members in the said guild. There, Miyuki had a close friendship with Juvia Lockser and a peculiar one with Gajeel Redfox. Upon the defeat of Phantom Lord, Miyuki and Mitsuki decided to go in their separate ways to become stronger and even more capable mages. At first, Miyuki held detest towards the members of Fairy Tail but soon after realizing everything, she felt remorse and guilt for trying to kidnap Lucy Heartifilia. By the time she was 17, Miyuki reconsidered Juvia's offer to join Fairy Tail. She hesitated and thought about it for a long time. Soon after, she became a Fairy Tail mage at the age of 18. There, she had a close bond with Yvette Akemi and Akira Agarashi. She was also recognized by Erza Scarlet as her ''rival ''in terms of magic and swordsmanship. Also, during the Grand Magic Games, she met Kagura Mikazuchi who seemed impressed by her skill in Sword Magic. Sometime later, after joining Fairy Tail, Makrov Dreyar tasked her to annihilate a horde of monsters called ''Chaos Beings''' with the aid of certain mages outside the guild. Thus, Miyuki became a temporary member of the ''Chaos Raiders, a legal guild tasked to destroy monsters from all around Fiore. During her stay with the raiders, her outfit changed into a more adventurous one. Miyuki, as a raider, dons a long black coat, a green blouse and a short black skirt. Her blouse is adorned with a large black belt around her waist. She also has two black metal cuffs around her lower thighs and her ankles connected by two chains. She also has a spare chain hanging from her the back of her belt. Her footwear consisted of two short black boots. Her main weapons uncluded two randomly-shaped spear and sword empowered by her Lightning Magic. Miyuki still kept her black ribbon on her head despite a change in uniform. Also, a spirit like creature with large fangs accompanies her throughout the mission. It's name is Naga. Magic & Abilities Sword Magic '( ソード・マジック, ''Ken no mahō '') It involves the use of swords which the user can utilize to perform particular attacks. It serves as a medium in unleashing the user's magic power. It also involves the use of the elements to further strengthen the power of the sword, whether offense or defense. * '''Blade of a Thousand Cuts '( ブレイド・オブ・エイ・サウズンド・カッツ, Sen katto no ha '') A sword technique capable of shredding the target into pieces if concentrated with magic. * '''Melody of the Cherry Blossoms '( メロディー・オブ・ザー・チェリー・ブロソムズ, Sakura no merodī ) Another sword technique which can purify the effects of the Dark Arts within the target. Miyuki uses her Red Eye to further enhance this spell. * 'Elder Twin's Whip Blade '( エルダー・トウィン・ウィップ・ブレイド, Erudātsuinhoippuburēdo ) Transforms one of the twin blades into a whip capable of destroying large boulders. 'Dance of the Elemental Blade '( ダーンス・オブ・ザー・エリメンタル・ブレイド, ''Dansu no Erementaruburēdo '') This is one of Miyuki's main magic. Her katana, also known as the'' Abyssal Shard'', allows her to manipulate the elements according to her will. * 'Bond of the Sunwalker '( ボンド・オブ・ザー・サンワルカー, Kisuna no Sunowoka )'' A powerful Fire Magic spell that allows Miyuki to burn and destroy anything in her path with the use of fire. * '''Might of the Blue Flame '( マイト・オブ・ザー・ブルー・フレイム, Maito aohonō no ) Another version of the Sunwalker, only this time it uses blue flames which are more intense and more destructive. * 'Skyfall Broadsword '( スキフォール・ブロードソード, Sukaifōru burōdosōdo ) A Wind Magic type of attack which cause large, sharp wind blades to fall down towards the target. Its speed is unavoidable and a direct hit is like getting hit with a sword towards the chest. Also, Miyuki's sword becomes a whip-like weapon. * 'Silver Protector: Perfect Storm '( シルバー・プロテクター・パーフィクト・ストーム, Shirubāpurotekutā: Pāfekutosutōmu ) A Water Magic and Lightning Magic spell that is both an offensive and defensive spell. It protects Miyuki from both physical and magic attacks and can entrap the enemy inside the tornado-like storm that can electrecute them and at the same time draw offensive water attacks. * 'Glory of the Mountains '( グローリー・オブ・ザー・マウンティンズ, Gurōrī no Sanchi ) An Earth Magic type of spell in which the user submerges the blade directly to the ground. The ground shakes and crumbles as large boulders of rocks appear. It is useful in fortifying a defense but less effective as a direct attack. * 'Heirloom of the Moonwalker '( サージ・オブ・バーニング・エンバーズ, Mūn'u~ōkā no kahō ) A special spell which Miyuki learned during her travels. The spell causes her sword to glow an intense light which gives Miyuki the advantage against mages who use Light Magic and Shadow Magic. However, she can only use this spell when the moon is present. During a crescent moon, the spell is at its strongest. While in a full moon, it is at its weakest. * 'Thunder Guard Etcher: Soul Blade '( サンダー・ガード・エチャー・ソール・ブレイド, Kaminari gādoetchingu sōchi: Sourubureido ) A Lightning Magic spell that envelops the sword with lightning-based properties for offensive and defensive attack. 'Magic of the Fifth God of the Abyss: The Pentagram '( マジック・オブ・ザー・フィフス・ゴッド・オブ・ザー・アビス・ザー・ペンタグラム, Abisu no goshin no mahō: Pentaguramu ) Miyuki's second type of Sword Magic. In this form of magic, she utilizes the ''Twin Swords of Oblivion as her main weapon. Miyuki is able to produce countless attacks utilizing different elements. She may also combine two to three elements in one attack which makes this type of magic fearsome and destructive. Despite less spells are used, a single attack can already obliterate many objects at once. Makarov did not forbid her to use this, however, advised her to only use it in desperate times. Miyuki used this magic twice. * Summoning of the Swords: '''Miyuki chants these words as she spreads her arms which divides the ''Abyss Shard ''into two: '''English: "''Fire and Water. Earth and Wind. Lightning and Darkness. SIlence and Death. I call forth '' the Oathkeeper and the Oathbreaker. To execute the final judgement of the elements. I summon thee:' The Twins Swords of Oblivion" Romaji: ' '"Hi to mizu. Daichi to kaze. Kaminari to yami. Chinmoku to shi. Watashi wa chikai kīpā to '' ''chikai burēka yobiokosu. Erementsu. I no saishū-tekina handan o jikkō suru ni wa, anata o shōkan:' Oburibion no tsuinzu ken"'' * 'Conjuration of Ancestral Fury: Magma Hail '( コンジュレイション・オブ・アンセストラル・フュアリー・マグマー・ヘイル,Sosen fu~yūrī no jumon: Maguma hyō ) This spell causes an earthquake in which the targets stands on and large blasts of magma burst out of the ground. * 'Reign of the Fifth God: Sanctity of the Elements '( レイン・オブ・ザー・フィフス・ゴッド・サンクティッティー・オブ・ザー・エリメンツ, Daigo ni,-shin no tōchi: Yōso no shinsei ) This spell allows Miyuki to combine any of the elements together to form powerful magic attacks. Some of which are: ** 'Flare of the Hurricane '( フレア・オブ・ザー・ハリケーン, Harikēn no furea ) A Fire Magic and Wind Magic combination which causes a large hurricane made of fire. ** 'Thunder Typhoon '( サンダー・タイフーン, Sandā taifū ) A Lightning and Water Magic combination which is very reliable when on sea or near a body of water. It causes a huge maelstrom capable of devouring ships and large objects with the aid of lightning attacks. ** 'Surge of Burning Embers '( サージ・オブ・バーニング・エンバーズ,'' Bāningu moesashi no kyūzō'' ) An Earth and Fire Magic combination that causes the land to become hotter and agile surges of fire rapidly falls from the sky in an omni-directional style. ** 'Malevolent Blue Razor: Comet Fell '( マレボルント・ブルー・レイザー・コミット・フェル, J''aakuna burūreizā: Suisei ga ochita ) A combination of Fire, Lightning, and Earth which causes a large comet-like attack towards the target. ** '''Life's Limit: Executioner of Souls '( ライフス・リミット・エクシキューシュナー・オブ・ソールズ, Seimei no seigen: Tamashī no shikei shikkō ) A special spell of the Fifth God of the Abyss which summons a skull-like creature which aids the enemy in seeing the souls of the target. '''Eye Color Changing: '''Miyuki is capable of changing the color of her eyes in order to increase her speed, stamina, magic power, physical strength, and the quality of her sword. The spells she casts also affects the color of her eyes. * '''Green/Emerald Eyes: '''Increases Miyuki's stamina and strengthens her Earth Magic spells. * '''Violet Eyes: '''Increases the magic power of her ''Abyss Shard and Twin Swords of Oblivion''. Furthermore, it appears when Miyuki uses her sword to create physical offensive attack. * 'Blue Eyes: '''Increases her speed, agility, and magic power. Strengthens her Water Magic, Fire Magic, and Lightning Magic spells. Miyuki often uses this since it's fast and reliable. * '''Red Eyes: '''Appears when Miyuki becomes berserk and when anger overtakes her senses. It is also capable of strengthening spells Miyuki casts, especially spells involving ''souls and death. * 'Golden Eyes: '''Only appears when Miyuki uses her '''Awakening Magic. ''Her eyes become deadly calm, sharp, and gives her the ability to read the amount of magic power, the strengths and weaknesses of her opponent. However, she cannot use this for Makarov forbade her to use Awakening Magic. Forbidden Magic Awakening Magic '( アウェイクニング・マジック, ''Mahō no mezame ) A type of Lost Magic which is considered lethal and dangerous. It revolves around the physical and mental state of the user. Physically, the user himself transforms into a humungous and hideous creature. However, in some instances, the user of this magic can suppress it and remain as a human but with minor changes. In this form of magic, the user does not utilize magic in order to attack. Instead, it enhances the user's sword techniques and increases all of the user's physical statistics, especially speed and power. Makarov absolutely forbade Miyuki to use this type of magic for it could create a chaotic result, not only to the user's targets but the user itself. However, there was one time that Miyuki almost used this magic. * 'Awakened Being '( アウェイクンド・ビーイング,'' Mezame bīingu'' ) This is how the ancients called people who entered the depths and darkness of Awakening Magic. They are considered as ''half-human, half-demon''. It is unknown how Miyuki learned this type of magic. However, some say that she inherited it from her father who was an expert in handling this magic. EquipmentCategory:S-Class MageCategory:Fairy TailCategory:CharactersCategory:Magic * 'Abyssal Shard '( アビサル・シャード, Shinkai shādo ) This is Miyuki's main weapon ever since she was young. Her sister, Mitsuki, also wielded a katana similar to hers which she called the ''The Unyielding''. Mitsuki's sword has a dark blue handle with a tied green ribbon near the pommel. It has a white collar and a silver scabbard. It is very compatible with Water, Wind, and Ligthing spells. * 'Twin Swords of Oblivion '( トウィン・ソードズ・オブ・オブリビアン, Oburibion no tsuinzu ken '') The double version of Abyssal Shard. It is twice sharper than the single sword and is capable of withstanding intense physical attacks form the opponent. Its original version are two cruved swords. However, due to the usage of different elements, it frequently changes its form. Sometimes, the length of one sword changes while the other remains. Trivia * The name ''Miyuki ''actually means "'Deep Snow Silence" which is relatable to how quiet she is. * Tsukiko ''means "'Moon Child'" which is also relatable to one of her spells and how she loves tranquil places during night time. * According to Mirajane Strauss, Miyuki has great cooking skills. * Juvia once said that Miyuki's wardrobe was only composed of the same uniform with different styles. * Miyuki supports Yuki Sapphire and Hikari Daiki's relationship. * She also considers Erza Scarlet as her ''big sister ''despite being rivals. * Miyuki has a small crush on Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney. * She also thinks that Asuka is the cutest person in Fairy Tail. * Miyuki is also fond of cakes which are either chocolate or vanilla in flavor. * According to Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine, these are Miyuki's statistics: Quotes * (To Minerva Orlando) ''"Your sin will be the power of my judgement" * (To Minerva Orlando) "Provoking the enemy then pleading them to stop?....How cowardly" * (To Erza Scarlet) "You remind me of an angel who soared the skies and gave the hopeless a chance to fight and begin again" * (To Juvia Lockser) "Thank you for bringing me here.......I've missed you, Juvia-chan" * (To Gajeel Redfox) "I'll call you...........Iron Head? Yeah, Iron Head" * (To Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster) "You people are very different and definitely weirder than most people I've been with. But it's a new experience for me" * (To Yvette and Akira) "I never believed in regretting the past. The past shaped me. But my choices defines me" * (Referring to Yuki Sapphire and Hikari Daiki) "I really think that they suit each other. It's....adorable" * (To Kagura Mikazuchi) "You're sword technique are one of the most advance techniques since the start of the tournament" * (To herself on Rogue Cheney) "My cheeks are warm. How did he do that?" Category:Female